Benstone hot-shots
by Eobensler
Summary: Olivia Benson and Peter Stone smutty shots
1. Chapter 1

_The wet sound_ of their slow _kiss filled_ the living _room._

She was so damn wet.

This started months ago, but she was clear with him "This is just sex" she said to him that first time they slept together. She didn't want any serious with anyone and he seemed to be ok with that.

She closed her eyes while he kissed her neck, slowly starting to suck her sensitive spot.

One moment they were having a drink in the bar, and now they were in her apartment. Again. She was only in her bra and pants on and he was shirtless. Peter Stone.  
She remembered the first words she said to him. "I hope you suck". She smiles internally, that definitely was a rocky start but he growed on her.  
Stone was really good on the job and was also a good guy. He has his own demons, just like her.

He suddenly stopped kissing her and her face cracked into a soft, amused smile.  
"What?" he asked her, smiling too. She doesn't respond, just looked at him, admiring his features.

Her right hand sided over his jaw to pull him down and her eyes closed as she pushed her lips against his, dragging them along his mouth until he opened just slightly. Her tongue touched his lower lip and he groaned. Her body was humming already, she feels him harden even more against her as she slided her tongue deeper into his mouth quickly, before retreating and nipping at his lower lip. He was moaning into her mouth. She pulled apart and looked at him again, thinking about taking him right here in her livingroom.

"I want you...bad" he whispered softly into her ear. I want you too, she thinks, but doesn't say anything. She just looked at him. Her hand still cupped his cheek and his mouth was wet from hers.  
She pressed her thigh against his erection.  
"Olivia." He practically moaned into her ear, his warm breath on her neck was intoxicating and she was finding it hard to catch her breath.

"Take me to bed," she answered him, her voice was breathy and weak. He complied immediately taking her hand, dragging her into her room.

They were beside the bed, kissing, moaning, touching.  
His body was warm against hers. She was waiting for him to make his move. That was when his hand came up framing her cheek and pulled her lips to his.  
He parted them with his own as he deepened the kiss. She kissed him back and pulled him down on the bed and let her body sink into his.

He moaned into her mouth, losing his restraint as she pushed her hip into his crotch.

"Lie down," he told her softly and her breath quickened. She moved backwards pulling her body further onto the bed and lied down as he has told her. She was holding her upper body up on her elbows. He unbuttoned her pants , curled his hand around the waist and dragged them down. He did the same with her panties.

She was so damn turned on. His heated gaze makes her feel desired, wanted.

"You're so beautiful Liv." He told her admiring her body.

"Take them off." She told him, referring to his pants. He did. Standing he pulled the belt off and slided them down.

She only had her bra on. He moved to the bed again and lied down onto her body, his cock pressing against her entrance, there were no barriers between them.

He was looking at her breasts and his eyed moved slowly up to hers. His hand moved to her cheek as he kissed her hard, their tongues meeting.  
He pulled back and his hand moved slowly to her neck , down her left breast, squeezing it hard and her breath quickened. Her core was throbbing in anticipation. He watched her as he pinched her nipple trough her bra.

"Mmm. yeahh" She moaned and grabbed the sheets beside her.

His hand moved to her back and she lifted so he could have better access. He unclasped her bra and pulled it off slowly. His eyes fell immediately to her bare breasts as he pulled the bra completely off and tossed it to the side. He dragged his eyes over her exposed chest and she just lied there, letting him take her in.

"Fuccckk," he whispered mostly to himself. Her nipples were hardening in response to his heated gaze. He went down to her chest and closed his mouth around her right nipple and sucked gently.

"Oh god. Yesss." She hissed while he dragged his tongue against her hardened nipple. He switched to her other breast , now sucking her left nipple. He left her hardened nub with a slick pop and aligned his face with hers, kissing her hungrily.

He moved his hand to her core and his thumb was over her clitoris now, rubbing it softly dragging it down as he pushed two fingers into her entrance pressing the palm of his hand against her clit. She finds herself pressing her pelvis harder against his hand, her eyes burning into his.

His fingers were still moving, twisting and flicking within her, as well as moving in and out, and her breath is becoming more ragged with want. He was moaning too, watching her eyes close.

"Please." She moaned.

"What?" He smiled. "Tell me what you want." He whispered in her ear. He started to suck her neck, leaving a mark. She was tired of this slowly torture.

"Peter."She said huskily "I want you to fuck me...now". He growled in response.

"Spread your legs," he whispered throatily against her cheek .  
She was so damn turned on and his thick words spurred her on. He positioned himself between her thighs, his tip pressing against her moaned at the contact, the sound vibrating against her ear.

He moved to her lips and kissed her as he pushed his cock into her. They both moaned simultaneously as he started to fill her. He was slow at first filling her until she felt their hips connect. She let out a breath.

"You're so wet " He groaned and immediately started to move inside her. His hand found her breast and grasped her nipple . She screamed from pleasure.

His lips went down her neck and she twisted beneath him rolling her hips against him, causing him to groan into her neck.

"Harder." She told him in a breath. She was close. The room was hot and it smelled like sex. He grasped her hips for support, pulled back again and firmly rocked into her.

"Ohhh god" She moaned. Damn. She didn't have to ask him twice.

"You feel so fucking good," he moaned as he continued his rhythm inside her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck drawing him closer, her legs wrapping tightly around him as he pushed deeper into her.

"I'm so close" she moaned, her fingernails pressing into the skin of his shoulders.

His lips grasped hers, plunging his tongue into her wet, hot mouth as he rocked himself harder into her.  
Perspiration was lining their bodies. He was moaning louder now. She could tell he was close too.

"Come for me Liv." He said practically moaning and her eyes drifted back to a close. Her high pitched yells were bouncing off the four walls that surround them.

He was rocking hard into her now, groaning in her ear as she feels her walls start to clamp in response.

His pelvis was knocking her clit and her body bucks in response as her walls clamped around his cock. She felt the tremors of pleasure and screamed as her own orgasm triggered his. A loud groan fills her ears as his sticky heat spilled between her legs.

He stills against her. Their erratic breathing starting to slow down.

" Liv " he whispered across into her ear. "That was amazing"

"Mmm" she responded, wrapping her legs around his waist holding him tightly against her body.

"Can I stay here tonight?" He asked somewhat nervous, waiting for her response.

"Yeah" she responded and kissed him softly.

They were getting serious. Although she said that she didn't want any relationship, now she was confused about this. The sex was amazing and she liked him. A lot. But right now she wanted to enjoy the hell out of this. They will talk about it tomorrow.

...

 **Hi guys! This is my first story. I kind of ship Benstone but there are not fics about these two yet so...**  
 **I'm sorry about any mistake. I live in Argentina and my english sucks lol. I hope you enjoyed this sexy benstone one shot :)**


	2. Chapter 2

He pulled her into his erection as he kissed her once more.

His tongue fighting hers, sucking, tugging at her lips hard. Their naked bodies meshed together.

He was going to explode right here.

She was above him, her core against his cock. Her hard nipples were pressed against his chest and she was humming into his mouth. Their rapids breaths filling the room.

The bed was still unmade, a result of their earlier activities. His desire for her was consuming him.  
She was so damn beautiful. Her curves, her lips, those beautiful eyes filled with lust.

She sat up looking at him, biting her lip, her eyes scanning his body .

He snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her hard, biting her lower lip softly.  
She pressed her body against his once more and moved her hand and down their bodies moving her finger tips over his chest.

"I want you so bad" she said staring deep into his eyes, while her hand danced in his lower abs close to his penis.

"Ugh Liv pleaseee" he said in a hoarse whisper as he pressed his mouth to hers once more.

"What?" she asked him innocently between kisses.

Peter watched her as she sat in her knees and smoothed her hands up and down his body again .

She rubbed her hands over the hard lent of his penis and smiled up at him. He was watching her with desire as she leaned forward and placed a trail of warm wet kissed across his abs.

"Olivia," he gasped "You're killing me."

She smiled once more as she looked up at him and went down slowly, still watching him, wrapping one hand around his erection. She gently guided her hand up and down his cock as she stared up at him and bit her lower lip.

She placed her other hand against his belly as she traced her tongue up his hard cock, then traced the head before lowering her mouth over him.

He gasped at the pleasure and grasped her hair , groaning as she moaned softly and moved deeper over him. God she was pure sin.

"You like it?" she asked huskily as she looked up at him and moved her hand over his cock.

"Jesuss" he gasped nearly out of breath. "You are sooo good."

He groaned as she moved her hands up to stroke him as she moved her mouth up and down over him.

"But I want to come inside you" he moaned slightly out of breath.

Peter cupped his hand around her arms and brought her to her up his body. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her passionately.

"You are so beautiful Liv" he said pressing his forehead against hers to stare into her eyes. While his hand pressed into her core and rubbed around her clit. She moaned hard.

"You like that?" he whispered.

"Yess," she gasped as she moved against his hand.

"Yeah?" he asked raising up to kiss her hungrily as he began to move his fingers into her entrance.

"Mmm Yesss," she moaned staring at him while she grabbed his cock again trusting her hand harder and faster.

Peter brushed his nose against hers as he broke their kiss and moved her down, her back now pressed into the bed.

He was far from finished with her.

He kissed her hard and hungrily, plunging his tongue into her wet mouth, moaning, sucking on her lips, kissing her neck sensually.

He grasped her breasts and sucked on each other, flicking his tongue over her erect nipples then gently grazing them with his teeth.

She was so damn turned on that she couldn't breathe.  
She pushed him off her, pushing him down in the bed again. She wanted to have some control over him.

She placed her legs on each side of his hips and went down to suck his neck. Her nipples teasing his chest.

He grabbed her ass as she went up in her knees and grabbed his erection aligning it into her entrance. He placed his hands on her hips using them to guide her down his cock. He was so deep inside her.

They both groaned as he used both hands to pull her ass into him as she rocked against him.

Olivia tipped her head back

"Yes, yesssss." She screamed

"Oh yeah," Peter groaned.

She was rocking harder into him now and the heat was mounting. He felt her tighter around him and moaned.

He rolled her on her onto her back, raised up over her and entered her again.  
They moaned together with each thrust he made inside of her.

He brushed his hand over her forehead to push the wet strains of hair away from her eyes. He had to see her. He had to see the look in her eyes while he was making her cum.

She was hugging him tightly, moving her hands up his back as he raised her knee to move deeper inside of her.

"Oh God," she gasped. "Oh God."

"Fuckkk" he hissed in response.

Their bodies were covered in perspiration and the room was filled with the sound of his groans , her high pitched screams, and the bed slamming into the wall.

Olivia moved her hands to grab his ass and pulled him harder into her.

One, two, three more hard thrusts and Peter groaned, his cum filling her insides.  
He fell over her breasts. They were totally spent, both panting to catch their breaths.

Peter brushed his nose against hers as he kissed her slowly.

"You're amazing" he whispered as he kissed her again.

"Yeah, well you are kind of awesome yourself." She answered him smiling.

...

 **Hi guys Thank you so much for your kind reviews! Here's another benstone shot.**  
 **Hope you enjoyed it! Comment if you want more :)**


	3. Chapter 3

She wants him inside of her so badly that it was bordering in pain.

Her nipples were scraping against his hot palm and she nearly cried out with the excruciating sensation.  
Peter growled deep in his throat, his hand closing around her more firmly, testing the weight of her breast.

"Fuckkk" he mutters.

His finger circles her sensitized nipple and Olivia squeezes her eyes shut. She grabbed his arms and pulled his back down to bed.

She smiled at him, slipping her right leg over his hip until she sits on him intimately, her knees braced on the bed on either side of him.  
His cock was painfully hard against her core and he groaned in surprise, clenching his fists into her hips as she rocked once against him.

"Open your eyes." Her voice whispered in command.

Olivia moved a little bit, unable to stop the shifting of her hips. Her hand landed on his stomach and she felt the throbbing inside of her escalate.

Then his mouth was on her, his lips immediately closed around her nipple and tugs it into his hot, wet mouth.  
He draws it in, sucking gently and she can't take it. She needed him inside of her. Now.

Peter flips her back into the bed again and she eats out a strangled cry as he kisses her again, her hard nipples pressing into the heated, bare skin of his chest.

His hand sided between them, over her breast and then down again, along the curve of her hip.  
When his hand found the back of her thigh, he draws it upwards, creating a cradle for his body.  
He simply can't withstand anymore.

Peter drives his body forward, opening her even more.  
He's surrounded by Olivia, by the scent and feel of her walls around him; by the way she bucks up against him in response.  
He could feel the scratch of her fingernails along his back as he drove himself further into her.

He groaned when she raked her nails down his slick spine and over his ass, seeking even more.

He is moving inside of her harder. She takes him, stretching to accommodate him.  
His hunger is primitive; he loves every curve of her body so fucking much.

Peter felt her walls close around him. Her eyes fly open and she makes a sound like she's choking.  
He immediately strokes harder into her again, feeling the fierce grip of her walls around him.

He struggled to stay in her tightening body, watching her face register every thrust.

"I'm so close" she moaned.

Olivia was wrapped tight around him, their skin was slick between them.

She moved her hips up and he filled the last space inside of her.

Olivia shattered around him, moaning, screaming as her violent orgasm took her. Her eyes slammed shut as he pushed her legs even further apart and lifted higher into her.

Her body contracted like a vice around him and then he is lost too as well. Peter felt himself thicken inside of her and then he exploded, fighting for breath.

All he could hear was Olivia's moans and the primitive growl that tears from his own throat.

...

In the middle night, she woke up and started kissing his neck, his chest and his lips.  
Peter was kissing her too while his hands were all over her, just skimming her bare skin beneath the covers.

She rolled onto the bed and without words he understood that she wanted him to do her from behind.  
His body molded to hers, spooning her, his hand shaping the curve of her waist, feeling the weight of her breast.

She was pushing her ass back against his cock. His mouth was trailing the outline of her ear, the hollow of her neck, between her blades and down the smooth skin of her back.

His naked body pressed closer against her body and his arousal nudged at her insistently, between her legs. Olivia had tugged at him then, needing all of him on her.

Peter aligned his cock against Olivia's core and started penetrating her. She was moaning loud.

He raised her hips, lifting herself to him just a little bit. He pushed deep as hell into her from behind.  
Olivia's arms slided up the bed until her hands were clutching her pillow on either side of her head.

His body was all over hers while he moved slowly. It was lazy despite the need.

"Harder" she whispered into her pillow.

From this angle, he can only sew her profile. Her eyes were closed, her lips parted and her hair was splayed out on the sheets.

He always thought she was beautiful, since the first time he saw her in the court, but this was beyond beauty.

Peter dropped his mouth to her shoulder, kissing and sucking.

" You feel so fucking good" he said huskily into her ear while he trusted harder and faster.

"Oh fuckkk" She hissed into the pillow.

His left hand covered her hand as he opened his mouth against her upper back at the base of her neck.

Olivia moaned and pushed her ass back onto him, opening further to him as he lifts himself a little and grips her hip in his left hand before exploring the curve of her ass in his palm slapping and grabbing.

"Oh my goddd" She buried her face in the pillow.

Peter was completely deep on her then, until his forehead barely rests against the back of her head.  
His lips moved through her neck and all he could hear was their breathing , the sounds of their wets bodies meeting, and the slick, hot vice of her body around his cock.

"Come for me Liv" He fucked into her harder and faster until he feels her vice tighter and she shattered, screaming, her walls contracting around his cock.

He comes right behind her, groaning into her hair.


	4. Chapter 4

This was the first time they were at his new apartment. He moved here about a month ago and invited her over to have dinner.  
It was kind of weird how comfortable they felt around each other, like they were a married couple.

They were making out in the couch and she was moaning into his mouth. He felt himself harden in response.

Peter kissed her roughly, pulling her sweatshirt up over her head. She moaned as he grabbed her breasts and removed her bra. He was taking each nipple into his mouth, sucking fiercely.

She arched her back and pulled him closer to her as her hands reached to undo his belt and opened his jeans.

All he knew right now was that he wanted this woman beneath him, wanted her more than he had ever wanted anyone.

Olivia let out a gasp as he slipped a hand inside her panties. She was so damn wet.

He pulled her panties off and started to kiss her belly as we went down on her. Peter opened her legs and kissed her inner thighs, sucking her sensitive skin softly.  
He flicked his tongue against her wetness and she nearly screamed. He was eating her up like a lollipop. Sucking her clit hard and pushing his tongue inside her.

"Ugh Peter I need you inside me" Olivia moaned in pain "now pleaseee"

He moved slightly up and pulled his jeans and his boxers down, his erection was now resting against her thigh. She pulled him down and kissed him hard, sucking his lower lip as he aligned his cock in her entrance.

She gasped as he slipped inside her and began moving slowly, clasping her arms around his neck, moaning.

"Oh God." She screamed " Yesss."

"Fuck Olivia" He groaned as he moved faster, curling his fingers in her hair and pulling her head back to expose the soft curve of her neck. He ran his tongue up and down sucking, biting, licking, as he drove deeper into her.

"Jesus Liv" he felt himself getting close.

"Don't stop, don't stop," she hissed in to his hear.

Olivia heard him grunting as he fucked her, she wrapped her arms around his neck again, and her eyes closed as she rocked against him.

Her toes were curling as her body began to tense. Her pussy squeezed him every time he thrust up into her wetness.  
He was jerking on top of her, straining to go as deep as he could.

All that mattered was friction, pressure, pleasure and heat.

Olivia tilted her hips so that he went in deeper as deep as he could go, slamming into her with full force.

With her mouth open in a silent scream, her insides tensed, her walls clenching and convulsing around his cock.  
He groaned and continued bucking his hips. Every thrust seemed to amplify her pleasure and her climax became all consuming.

Peter could hear Olivia moaning in pleasure each time his cock filled her, and the sound was sending him over the edge. He began thrusting as hard as he possibly could .

Clawing desperately at the soft flesh of her hips, Peter pushed himself into the deepest part of her wet core and finally let himself come.  
Her trembling walls were massaging and milking him of his orgasm as his throbbing cock finished spurting his hot seed filling her.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter is right there on her, immediately taking what she offers so willingly.

Her thighs were possessively wrapped around his bare, muscled hips as he surges into her again, his tongue and teeth nipping at her neck.

Her skin is slick from the slow, taunting friction of their lovemaking, from the sheer want that almost paralyzes her.

She's waiting with baited breath for every merciful touch of his fingers, his mouth, his muscles scraping against her. He's thick and hard, and he's deep, deep inside of her.

The weight of his body, the hard plains of his chest brushing against her nipples, the way he moves, groans, all of it makes her ache with want.

He started to increase the rhythm and she moaned, bucking up against him out of desperate need. He growled with pleasure in response and pushed into her again, deeper.

She tightened her thighs around his hips and moved her hands up and down his back, that was damp with perspiration.

His muscles flexed beneath her palms as he worked his body into hers, rolling his hips as he grinded into her.

The room was surrounded by the sound of the slick friction between their hips meeting.

The feeling of Peter's powerful body rippling with arousal and movement on top of her makes her moan. She was embarrassingly slick for him.

Her thighs fell open for him, she was writhing in pleasure as she closed her eyes, feeling the hard brush of his chest against her sensitized nipples.

His mouth fell to her shoulder. His thrusts were tortuously slow, as if he is trying to torture her.  
Peter was sucking the skin of her neck, his heated kisses trailed along her jawbone until his mouth lands back on hers.

He was kissing her hard as he rocked his body faster into her.  
Olivia's hands slided across his skin, until his ass fills her palms and she melted beneath him.  
His tongue slided into her mouth, wrestling hers.

She hangs onto him moaning as he was pounding into her, harder and faster. The bed rocked with them and her back is slipping along the sheets beneath her.

Olivia braced herself to the slick skin of his back as she felt him reach that spot.

The head of his cock was pushing so deep inside making her scream.

She was screaming as her walls began to contract and spam around his shaft.  
Her eyes were closed when she felt her release, hot and wet, coating his cock.

Her clit was throbbing while she rocked her hips against his.

"Fuck!" Peter yelled as he felt her come hard, her muscles trembling and quivering around him, trapping his cock in her insides.

With a final, desperate push, Peter watched his cock slip into her wet core, her soft walls were squeezing every inch of his swollen shaft until he couldn't take it anymore and his dick jerked, once, twice, before his own orgasm took him, his hot semen coating her walls.

The sound of their rapids breaths filled the room and he groaned as her walls continued to contract, coaxing every last ounce of his pleasure from him.

"Fuck…that was" he breathed as he slipped out of her.

He snaked one arm around her waist as she pressed her lips against his.

"Mmm amazing" she murmured softly hugging him. "We'll definitely have to do that again someday"

He smiled kissing her again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I appreciate each and every word.  
** **For this one let's just pretend that Tucker is still captain on IAB, nothing serious I promise.**

...

He was so lost in thoughts that he didn't listen Rollins calling him the first time.  
'Hey", nothing, "Stone are you ok?" Amanda asked furrowing her brows.  
"Huh?" He needed to get a grip.  
"I asked if you were ok" Amanda said looking at him strangely.  
"Uh yeah yeah just thinking about this case" he responded quickly. "So tell me what's that guy Tucker doing here. Something happened?"  
"Nothing serious that I know about." Amanda responded "Maybe he just came to see Liv, he used to date her you know? She whispered to him "I didn't tell you nothing ok? Liv doesn't like gossip"  
"Sure, no problem" he was shocked. This guy the captain of IAB used to date Olivia? And now he comes to see her. What the hell? He knows that nothing serious was going on between them but he couldn't help feeling jealous of her.  
"So are they still seeing each other?" He asked holding his breath waiting for her response slightly nervous.  
"Umm no. I don't think so" Amanda told him "but who knows...maybe they are together again"  
Well fuck that he thought.

In that moment they heard the door opening and they saw Ed Tucker walking towards the exit.  
"Detective" he mumbled to Rollins. He moved his head doing a silent "hey" to Peter.  
"Bye" Amanda said with a distant tone. They saw the captain exit the station and Peter stood up quickly.  
" Well I have to talk to Liv about the trial" he informed Rollins and made a beeline to Olivia's office.  
"Hey" she greeted him when he entered closing the door behind him.  
"Hey" he handed the folder to her. "Here"  
"Great" she said holding it, reading the content "Glad this case it´s over, it was hard"  
"Yes it was a difficult case, that guy is never coming out of prison"  
"Want to grab a drink?" she asked him standing up.  
"Can I ask you something?" he interrupted her.  
"Sure" Olivia looked at him, she was sure he was going to ask about Ed, and to be fair that was her main goal. Make him jealous.  
" What was he doing here? He asked her.  
"What?" She acted confused.  
"What was he doing here? I heard that he is your ex boyfriend" he sounded jealous as fuck but he couldn't help it.  
"What the hell? Who told you that?" She asked him. He seemed annoyed.  
"So what first Cassidy and now this guy? Is there anyone else you dated in here that i don't know about?" He knew he should retract , her face registered the insult and he felt bad. It was not his intention to hurt her.  
"What the hell?" She whispered walking towards him. "Yeah we used to date but is over now. Besides what Tucker was doing here is none of your business " She said to his face.  
"Liv" he said grasping her arm "I'm sorry"  
She softened, he seemed to feel badfor what he had said.  
"You're right. I'm acting like a jerk but I guess I'm a little jelous you know? I don't like to watch every guy here giving you heart eyes".  
"What!?" She responded laughing. "Thats not true."  
"Come on Liv you know you're a beautiful woman. I know that this is not serious" he said moving a hand between them." But i like you a lot and I can't help it. When I saw that guy in your office I felt something in my chest maybe it's too soon but i have serious feelings about you." He confessed.  
She smiled to him. He was so damn cute. The truth was that when she saw him in the bullpen she was with Tucker in her office and she wanted him to saw them, to make him a little jealous. Because she felt the same way about him. She was afraid that it was not reciprocated.  
But now that her doubts were gone she couldn't be happier.  
"I have feelings for you too Peter." She confessed "And if there's any guy trying to flirt with me you have to know that it's not going to happen because I have eyes for only one." She whispered moving closer to him.

In that moment they heard a knock on the door and distanced from each other quickly.  
"Come in"  
"Hey Liv. We're heading out, see you on Monday. Bye Stone" Amanda said and Olivia saw Fin weaving at her. They said goodbye to her at unison and she headed out.  
" Well I'm heading out too" Olivia said. "Noah is at his friend's house. Want to come with me?" She asked him seductively.  
"Yeah" he answered smiling widely.  
She laughed at his excitement.

They were heading out, the bullpen was empty but suddenly he grasped her hand pulling her to his chest.  
She gasped, excitement flowing in her body. "What are you doing?"  
"I couldn't wait to be alone with you Liv" he groaned in to her ear. "I couldn't stop thinking about you" She moaned in response to his words.  
"Me neither" she whispered to him, her lips millimeters away from his mouth.  
He kissed her hard. Tongues meeting. She encircled her arms into his neck. She suddenly stopped.  
"We can't" their breaths were jagged.  
"I have an idea" he intertwined their hands and she followed him to one of the empty interrogation rooms. He closed the door. And looked at her with a wide smile.  
"You're insane "Olivia stared at Peter trying to figure out what was going on inside his head. This was so wrong.

He had locked both of them in one of the interrogation rooms, and he had a mischievous smile planted in his face.  
Olivia could see how excited he was, and as hard it was for her to admit it, she was excited too, but if they got caught they were going to be in trouble.  
"Peter" Olivia said trying to be the voice of reason."We can't. Not in here".  
"Chicken" he laughed "Come on Liv. There's no one left in the office" he said. His eyes roaming all over her body " I need you right now" Peter groaned, walking towards Olivia giving her shivers.  
He was looking at her like she was dinner and she was wet as hell already.  
That was it. She wanted him too.  
She sat on the edge of the metal table, licking her lips, waiting for him to do whatever he wanted. He grabbed her hips and looked at her.  
Her heart was beating wildly against her ribcage, her nipples hardening against her shirt as he moved up, drawing his mouth excruciatingly close to hers, she could feel his warm breath against her lips.  
She was instantly filled with desire, the physical effect he had on her was amazing. Sometimes she hated herself for it.  
He leaned in close, his lips moving against hers.  
"I want you Liv "he whispered. "Right here. Right now and I know you want me too" Her body erupted into goosebumps in response.  
She needed to stop this. They could go to her apartment because Noah was at his friend's house. Or they could go to his. Who was she kidding? That was not a possibility, he was hard as fuck and she was so damn wet. This was happening they were going to have sex on the office. She felt him pushing her up against the table and moaned as Peter started biting at her neck.

Her whole body trembling from the sheer intensity . Desire cursing trough her veins. Her hands moved up, encircling his waist, roaming his back. His hands driving through her hair bunching her silky waves into fists before his mouth moves across the softness of her lips.  
"You make me so fucking hot" he whispers into her ear.  
She moaned his body was pressed intimately against hers, his hardness against her centre.  
"Pleasee" she breathes in response, the answer exhaling into the crook of his neck. She slowly moved her face forward. Her mouth pressing intimately with his, her lips widen, parting his and he was holding his breath as her tongue slided in to meet with his.

He took his tie and shirt and pulled it off and she did the same with hers.  
She felt his palm grabbing her lace covered breast. He groaned as he palmed her full breast, his mouth slipping from hers as he exhales against her mouth. He is still holding her breast when she runs a hand down the front of his bare chest, a groan falling from his lips as he squeezes her softly.  
She moaned hard and his moved to her exposed neck kissing and sucking her firmly. He rocked against her softly pushing her into the table as she moved her hand to the back of his head, holding him intimately in place as his tongue teased the skin of her neck.  
She moaned rocking her hip into his crotch. Peter groaned his hand grabbing the leather of her belt. His mouth was on hers again, capturing her bottom lip, drawing it between his, sucking gently.  
His hands moved back up to her cheek, driving through her hair, shivers exploding across her body as she felt her nipples hardening against his chest.  
Her hand moved then, undoing his belt as she tossed it off. Her hand starting to roam down his stomach, over the small patch of hair until it stills at the lip of his open pants.

Peter breathed against her forehead as he grasped the clasp of her bra, unclasping it as it gets discarded in one quick movement.  
His eyes rake over her bare breasts, across and she swallowed hard when his hand moved back to her pants and pulled the leather out of the buckle before unzipping her pants and dragging it down her hips.

She grabbed his shoulders as he helped her to step out of them. He makes his way back to her, taking her in.  
Her arms encircle his neck, their bare skin meeting as she moved their bodies closer. His palms sliding up her back, drawing her more intimately against his chest. She breathed into his necks as she dragged his pants and boxers down. She just wanted him inside her.

Olivia started to stroke him, his fingers sinking into the dip of the waist , his mouth was on hers, urgent as she fisted his cock. She started to increase the rhythm, he was moaning in response and suddenly his hands were slipping beneath her panties and they both moaned in unison as his fingers trailed across the wetness. Her hand stilled on his cock and as Peter trailed his fingers between her folds, rubbing her her clit.  
She kissed him moaning as his fingers found her entrance; he moved her legs apart and wasted no time slipping two fingers inside. She threw her head back and his mouth was immediately on her, biting and sucking her neck. Olivia felt his fingers slide in and out of her. Her fingers sinking into his biceps.

"Fuckkk Liv," he groaned against her mouth "You're so tight" and she could barely breathe at the intensity. Perspiration was lining her back where he was holding her firmly, her body meeting his fingers. She needed to something so she started to fist his cock again.

"Oh yeah" her low moans and his groans filling the interrogation room as she bucked as the base of his palm flushed up against her clit. Her nipples scraping against his bare chest with each movement.  
Peter pushed his fingers out and moved his hand up cupping her jaw as he kissed her firmly, his tongue dipping into her mouth as he spreaded her legs with his hips. She widens her legs to accommodate him.

"Pleasee" she whimpered against his mouth, sucking his lower lip.

He couldn't torture her anymore so he guided himself into her entrance, gently starting to penetrate, Olivia moaned as he moved deeper and deeper. They both gasped as he filled her entirely, relaxing into each other. His finger grabbing her hips as he started moving inside her.  
She felt him sliding part way out of her before driving firmly back in.

"Oh godd" she moaned, unexpected pleasure rippling between her legs. He waits then, stilling against her, allowing her body to settle once more before he drives forward a second time, and she hissed in response as he continued to drive repeatedly between her legs, her breath starting to hitch with each thrust. She moved he head up and they locked eyes as he moved harder into her.  
"Oh yeah"  
'Yessss"  
"Fuck Liv"  
"Yessss" she hissed against his lips , his lower half moving firmly back into her. She moans arching into each thrust, using the small amount of leverage she has to meet him. He groans in response, their hips meeting faster.

"Livvvv," he groaned into her neck, rocking firmly into her when she felt her walls clamping around his cock. She holds her breath, desperate to feel the climax. He is groaning in her ear now, barely able to cling to a lick of control now as he pummels inside her.

Her body bucks into his, her moans were louder now at the pleasure that's coursing through her lower half.  
"Shhhh" He kissed her trying to muffle her moans. They were at the office after all and though it was empty they were in danger to get caught.  
He was picking up speed, hitting all the right spots and the need for release was building deep inside her. She could feel him getting harder inside her and she knew he was close as well.

He drives forward once more, moving his hand between her legs and she gaspsed when she felt his thumb on her clit.  
"Fuckkk" she stilled against his movements, her climax knocking the wind out of her, tremors of pleasure wracking through her body.  
He groaned and cursed as he felt his own orgasm building in response as her walls pulsing around him and it isn't long until he is bucking into her, she felt him gasp and his body tensed as his sticky heat spilled between her legs.

He stilled against her. She doesn't move. Their breathing was erratic and jagged until slowly they started to slow down until their chests were expanding and contracting in unison.

"Jesus Liv," Peter groaned against her neck.  
"Mmmmm," she responded, her voice weak, her throat hoarse, tremors still rocking through her body as he slowly rocked his hips into her still pulsating body. "Olivia" he whispered against the soft skin of her neck.  
She was holding her breath in anticipation.  
"I'm yours"  
Her heart thrums in response at his confession as her lower half clenches around his cock. That was all she needed to hear. She had strong feelings towards him. She felt safe with him, loved.  
"And I'm yours" she whispered against his neck. He let out a breath, he was waiting for her rejection but she surprised him.  
And his lips curled upward because this was just a matter of time. They started this not knowing that they were going to fall so deep for each other but this was getting serious and he couldn't be happier.

...

 **This shot was a little bit longer Hope you guys liked it :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Well thank god it's friday" Carisi said blowing his coffee.

"Ugh yeah this was a long week" Amanda said "I have to finish this paperwork and then I'm free. How's Noah?" the blonde asked.

"He is fine and right now he is at his first sleepover. Can you believe it? They grow up so fast" Olivia said smiling putting on her scarf.

"Yeah tell me about it, Jessie knows how to use my cellphone better than me." Amanda laughed. "Have a great weekend"

"You too. Bye guys" Olivia waved at everybody and headed out the bullpen, walking down two blocks as she saw his car on the corner waiting for her.

"Hey" He said smiling at her.

"Hey" She said planting a peck on his lip.

"Want to have a drink?" He asked while turning on the engine.

"Let's go to my place. I have beer besides I don't want to be alone tonight." She said as she winked at him.

...

"So was Noah happy with his new glove?" Peter asked. Olivia invited him over to have dinner the other night and he bought a baseball glove for Noah. He loved the little kid.

Olivia looked at Peter, lifting her head from back of the seat. "He loved it. Thank you" She smiled. She loved that Noah liked Peter so much. She didn't know much about sports so when Noah learned that Peter played baseball he was amazed and they connected instantly. This was all new for them, and she was amazed at how easily they had fallen into this.

"He's a great kid and he is going to be an amazing player. I'm telling you Liv he's really good" He flashed a smile at her before he looked back at the road. They pulled up in front of her apartment just a half minute later. She opened up the door and smiled as Peter turned the car off and got out of the car. He followed her up to her apartment grabbing her hand and talking about Noah.

"There's beer in the fridge. I'm going to change" She said heading off to the bedroom.

Peter reached into the refrigerator and grabbed two beers, opening them up and carrying them into the living room. He sat down on the couch, stretching his legs and taking a swig of beer as he turned on the tv.

...

Olivia came out of the bedroom. She had pulled on some black leggings and a white fitted shirt. When she came around the corner, she took in the sight of Peter on the couch and smiled, thinking about the fact that this could very well be the beginning of many nights together. She walked towards him. "What are we watching?"

As she neared the coffee table, she reached for her beer. "Well there's this game is on but I prefer watching you"

"Mmm really?" She laughed.

"Yes really" He said grabbing her wrist pulling her into a hug inhaling her vanilla scent. He pulled her down towards him "I missed you so much Liv."

"I missed you too" she whispered hotly in his ear while trailing kisses all over his neck sucking softly. In one quick motion, he pulled her down on his lap, so she was straddling him. He cupped her ass, pulling her against him, before his hands slid up to her waist, holding her, while placing open mouthed kisses all along her neck and collarbone.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you" He mumbled between kisses. He kept placing kisses along her shoulder, grabbing her shirt and pushing it off her body.

His eyes flicked up to hers and down again at her black lace covered breasts.  
Peter traced a finger down her breast grabbing it softly until he reached the clasp in her back. He started to pull it off while watching her; she was waiting for his next move biting her lip.

As he tossed it off her body he growled at the sight of her full breasts, flicking his tongue against her right nipple and sucking it as she moaned hard in response. He sucked her nipple while sliding his hands down her sides, gripping her hips and grinding her against him. Olivia closed her eyes and gasped.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, sliding his hands back to the curve of her back. His words sent a small shudder through her body. She was so wet already.

"Peter I need you" she moaned into his ear.

"Oh yeah?" He said, mumbling against her neck as kissed the soft flesh sucking gently. He moved his hands into the waistband of her leggings and slid them down to cup her ass.  
"Yeah" she said hugging him grinding into his erection, her erect nipples scrapping against his shirt. He rocked his hips into her while he pulled her against him again.  
Olivia ran her hands over his cheeks, and crashed her lips against his, sliding her tongue into his mouth tangling with his, moaning into his mouth. She broke the kiss and stood up pulling her leggings and panties down her legs. Looking at him as she straddled him again.

Peter pulled his hands from her bare ass and slid them up her sides, grabbing her breasts, feeling the weight of her full mounds in his hands, flicking his tongue against her sensitive nipples. Olivia let her head fall back, relishing the feel of his tongue against her skin. She was moaning as he reached for her other breast with his hand, and squeezed gently, running his thumb over her erect nipple.

Suddenly he positioned her down on the sofa and started to go down on her body licking and trailing kisses on his way down until he grasped her legs and parted them.  
Olivia grabbed her breasts and he cursed at the sight of her lying there totally relaxed watching his movements as she massaged her breasts.  
He kissed her inner thighs and she jolted, tensing in anticipation.  
He smiled as he placed a soft kiss against her heated flesh. Peter wrapped his arms around her thighs and pulled her body closer to him. She felt his tongue licking her and she moaned, her eyes closing as he sucked her clit into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue and causing her back to arch.  
"You like that?" he asked throwing his forearm over her waist and holding her down as he continued to kiss and tease her flesh.

"Oh godd yess" She bucked again, moaning loudly, his strong arms holding her in place as he touched and tasted again and again until her entire body was shaking.

"Fuckkkk" she moaned as she felt him slipping his fingers into her body, watching her as he pumped them in and out, curling his fingers up, sending jolts of pleasure through her body. She could feel the tightening in her groin, the way her body throbbed with pleasure.

"Oh god I'm gonna..." she wasn't even sure what she was trying to say anymore. Peter didn't stop and he didn't pull away, he added another finger and sucked hard on her clit, flicking it with his tongue. Instantly, Olivia's body tightened and convulsed. She let out a long moan as she felt the pleasure sweep through her body in wave after wave. She hadn't even noticed that Peter had moved until his mouth was on hers kissing her hard.  
She felt his cock brush against her and she instinctively lifted her hips, seeking more friction.

She ran her hands down his chest until she reached the hem of his t-shirt and tugged at it, breaking the kiss long enough to pull it over his head.  
She moved her hand over his hardened length, rubbing him through his jeans, and Peter groaned in response.

"Liv." He said hoarsely as she continued to tease him with her hands.

"Take them off" She said, unbuckling his belt and lowering his zipper.

He stood up and yanked his pants and boxers down to mid thigh. She didn't hesitate to reach out and grab his cock, stroking it gently. Peter groaned, his head falling back as his hips thrust forward into her hand. She looked up at him as she tightened her grip.  
'I can't" he groaned. "I need to be inside you".  
She stood up and kissed him hard. He grabbed her hips and turned her around. He came up behind her, running his hands around her waist, and then smoothing them up her abdomen until he reached her breasts. He cupped her breasts while placing kisses along her shoulder and back. He ran his hands down her arms until he grasped her hands in his and leaned over with his back against hers, forcing her forward. He placed her hands on the sidearm of the couch, so her arms were outstretched, and pressed his hands on top of hers, letting her know he wanted to do her from behind.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I this ok Liv?"

"Yeah" she moaned. Jesus Christ she was so turned on.  
He pulled back slightly. His hands grabbing her hips. Olivia could feel his erection against her ass, and she pushed back against him, letting him know she was fine.

Peter hand slid down over her ass and her core finding her entrance to make sure she was ready for him. She was so damn wet.

"Pleaseee" she moaned pushing her ass against his hips.

Peter groaned as he fisted his cock lining it up with her entrance. He pushed in slowly, groaning at the sensation of her tight wet walls gripping his cock.

Olivia pushed back again, forcing him in further, and Peter grabbed her hips, trying to still her.  
"Fuckkk" He cursed. She was so tight around him and he felt like a teenager again. He felt he was going to come as soon as he was all the way inside of her. His fingers dug into her hips as he continued to push inside, and they both groaned at how deep he was. Olivia moved her head to look at him across her shoulder

He stood still, trying to maintain control as her walls continued to clench around his cock. His eyes trailed up her spine "Please Peter I need you to move." She told him as she pushed back against him. He groaned grasping her hips and pulling himself backwards, almost pulling out of her completely before he slammed back into her.  
Olivia let out a loud moan in response, bracing her arms on the side arm of the sofa. Peter pulled back again, slamming back into her.  
She met him thrust for thrust, his groans and her high pitched moans filling the room. He could tell she was close as her walls clenched around him.

"Oh god I'm.." Her entire body was starting to shudder and her arms buckled again. He grabbed her by her waist, holding her up as he continued to drive inside and out of her.

Olivia screamed as she felt her orgasm wrack her body, shuddering against him.  
She was clenching around him so tightly that it drove him over the edge and he pulled her tight against him as he released himself inside her.  
He hugged her and kissed her shoulder until their breathing started to slow down.  
He pulled out slowly and pulled Olivia back into his body, wrapping his arms around her and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" he asked her a little bit worried.

She smiled he was so cute and protective of her. "I couldn't be better" she kissed him softly. "Come on let's go to bed"

...

 **Thank you so much for the suggestions. Remember that this is not a story, just one-shots and there's no relation between those. I wish I could write a complete story but it's really hard for me. Hope you guys liked this chapter. Don't forget to leave a review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**About Peter Stone** _ **: "He's a permanent member of the team now," showrunner Michael Chernuchin told TV Guide. According to the SVU boss, the death of Stone's sister will continue to weigh on him but he won't handle it alone. "I think it will weigh on him personally, but not professionally. But when he's home alone, he's gonna have trouble. And Benson will come to his aide."**_  
 **Guysss It's happening! Benstone is happening!**

...

She was in his apartment. They spend a lot of time together since Pam's death. Peter needed her and she was doing everything she could to help him pass through this difficult moment.

The past month was really hard for him. He wasn't very close to his sister but he loved her deeply. The only thing he had in common with his father was that they didn't showed any kind of feelings or affection to the people they loved.  
He was feeling better now. And of course Olivia was the reason and Noah too, the little boy stole his heart.

He was sitting here with the most amazing woman he ever met and he couldn't feel more thankful to have her by his side. She was his rock and when they were together she helped him to forget all the horrible things that happened.

"Hey Liv can I ask you something?"  
"Sure" she said looking at him. "What is it?  
"When I said once that I wished that my father was someone else and you said yeah I know" Peter said looking at her with a serious expression"What did you mean?"  
"Well I had a hard life but it's a long story" Olivia said sighing.  
"I want you to tell me" he whispered grabbing her hands. "If you want of course"

She looked at him and she knew it was time to tell him. She trusted him and if this is going to be serious she didn't want to keep any secrets from him.

"Well first of all I was the product of a rape" she looked at him to see his reaction but he was just looking at her encouraging her to continue. "My father raped my mom. She was a professor at the Hudson University" she told him looking at their hands. "When I found out who my father was I discovered that he died years ago but I found my half-brother Simon. The sad part was that he only wanted my money" She closed her eyes pushing back the tears and Peter squeezed her hands softly.  
"My mom was an alcoholic. I don't blame her though. She went through so much. My childhood was really hard, I felt like my mom didn't wanted me and I was a constantly reminder of what happened to her. She died 16 years ago, she left a bar near the subway and fell down the stairs." Olivia fought the tears. "I never talk about this to anybody but that's the reason I work in SVU, because I want to help the victims. I want to assure them that it's not their fault. I wish my mom received that kind of help then."

"I'm so sorry Liv, I'm sorry about what happened to your mom and the way you had to handle with those kind of problems as such a young age" Peter stroked her hand softly. "You're very strong and you are an amazing person.  
"So are you" she said smiling. He hugged her then, stroking her hair gently.  
"I miss her so much" he said into her neck.  
"I know. I'm so sorry but you have to know that what happened it's not your fault" she looked at him in the eyes while grabbing his face.  
"I know. I did everything I could to make her feel happy and loved and I'm glad that son of a bitch is dead" Peter sighed sadly "I know that I wasn't close to her or to my dad. My childhood was difficult too. I was angry because of Pam's sickness. But I loved her"  
"Of course you loved her. You could have stayed in Chicago but you choose to come here to take care of her. I'm sure she knew that deep down."  
"I want to thank you for being there for me Liv. I needed someone and you were there."  
She smiled. "I will always be here Peter" he held her gaze and in that moment he realized how lucky he was for having her by his side.

….

They were curled on the couch watching a movie. She earlier excused herself to call Lucy and check on Noah.  
"Want me to make some coffee?" Olivia motioned to move to the kitchen but he grabbed her arm gently.  
"No I just want you to be here with me" He said putting a strain of hair behind her ear. "I miss you Liv" he inclined and kissed her.  
She knew he needed her just the way she needed him. It has been so long but they just preferred to cuddle in bed, nothing more. She did make the effort to be his rock in this emotional moment.  
Olivia slid her hands behind his neck and kissed him back.  
He lowered her on the couch.  
"I need you" She whispered while Peter was sucking the soft flesh of her neck.  
She pressed her mouth against his, trailing her tongue along his lower lip. Peter opened his mouth to her and she quickly pushed her tongue into his mouth, finding his and deepening the kiss.  
Peter ran his hands down to her breast as Olivia moaned into his ear, pushing her hips against his erection, their bodies grinding against each other. Peter groaned as he rocked into her. Olivia's head dropped back against the couch as she let out a small moan.  
"Take me to bed" She whispered, pressing her hips into his. He lifted her up and walked them towards his bedroom.

…

Peter looked at her with desire as she grabbed his hand, leading him over to the bed. Olivia turned towards him and grabbed the hem of her blouse, pulling it over her head in one quick motion.  
He pulled his shirt off and reached for the button of her jeans pulling the zipper down. He knelled down grabbing her by her hips, placing small kisses on her stomach as he tugged her jeans down.  
Peter groaned as he kissed his way back up her abdomen and over her breasts. He could feel her erect nipples through the lace of her black bra and he teased them with his tongue.  
Olivia moaned hard as she grabbed his head and pushed her breasts against him. That was is, she was done with this teasing. She was so damn turned on. There was time for slow later on.

Peter pulled his mouth from her breast and looked at her smiling. He scooped her up and placed her on the bed.

He was falling deep for her; she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Peter…" she said, slightly embarrassed.

"You're so beautiful Liv." He said kneeling on the bed.

He grabbed the waistband of his pants and pulled them down, doing the same with his boxers, freeing his erection. Olivia clenched her thighs together, the ache between her legs was almost unbearable and she just wanted him inside her.  
She pushed herself up and crawled down towards the end of the bed on her hands and knees. She looked up at him as she grabbed his cock, watching him as she liked him slowly, circling the head with her tongue, spreading the pre-cum. Peter tangled his fingers in her hair, moaning hard.

He groaned as she took him deeper into her mouth and he leaned his head back and closing his eyes.

"Fuuuuck." He moaned as she slid her hot, wet mouth up and down his erection. He felt a shudder run through his body and he tugged lightly at her hair "Liv"  
She pulled her mouth from him and looked up at him.  
Peter was on her in a second, lifting her up and pushing her back on the bed. He climbed over her body and dropped his mouth against hers, kissing her hard. He reached the clasp of her bra behind her back and slid the straps down tossing it off her body. His mouth was on her left nipple as his hand found her right breast. He massaged and kneaded, as he licked and sucked her nipples. Olivia was moaning and pushing her hips up against his erection. She opened her legs wider, and she could feel Peter's erection pressing against her entrance, restrained only by her panties.

She ran her hands down his back, scraping the skin with her nails.  
Peter wrenched his mouth from hers.  
"Oh god Liv" He moaned as she bucked her hips up into him while she continued to dig her fingers into his broad shoulders.

"Uhg" She moaned. He lifted his hips and dragged her panties down over her hips. His mouth was back on hers as he pulled her leg to the side, opening her up at him. He slide his fingers between her folds, groaning as he felt how wet she was. He teased her entrance with his fingers but she let out a sound of frustration.

"Oh god Peter pleaseee" She moaned, writhing against his body.

"You want it?" he asked her sensually, lining his cock at her entrance, teasing her with the tip of his erection, knocking her clit.

"Fuckk yess baby I need you" she hissed. Peter wrapped his arm around her thigh and lined himself as he pulled into her softly, both of them groaning at the sensation of her tight walls around him. He closed his eyes feeling overwhelmed by the sensation of being inside of her.  
He opened his eyes and pushed further and he could hear her gasping as she tried to adjust to the thick intrusion.  
"Ok?" He asked.  
"Yesss move please" Olivia moaned pushing her hips against him. Peter groaned in response pushing her thigh further up as he pulled out slightly, and then thrust back in. Olivia lifted her hips to meet him and was buried deep inside of her.

"Jesus Liv." He moaned as he dropped his head against her neck, feeling her walls clench around him and sending tremors through his entire body. "You feel so good."

Peter started pushing into her at a slow rhythm. The room was filled with the slick sounds of their lovemaking. Olivia moaned as she tried to get a grip on Peter's back but the sheen of perspiration wasn't letting her so she grabbed the sheets next to the bed in her fists and held on tightly as her body started trembling. Her walls clenching around his cock.  
He could feel she was close and he needed to come. His arms were at her sides as he kept driving faster into her. He dropped his mouth against hers kissing her roughly, biting her lower lip lightly.  
She circled her arms around his neck and hold him tightly, her nipples scraping the skin of his muscular chest with every move he made. Peter changed the angle so he was hitting her clit with every stroke and he immediately felt her muscles clench around him.

He looked down at her and saw that she had her eyes closed and her head thrown back as she moaned hard. She was so beautiful. He was gone then, his orgasm ripping through his body, he groaned against her neck, and she followed right behind him. Her walls clenched around him cock and milked every ounce he had to give. She hugged him as her body continued to shudder around him.

"Shittt" He moaned against the soft skin of her neck.

She looked back and forth between his eyes, smiling softly. "I missed you so much"

"I missed you too Liv" He slid his hands down her back, wrapping his arms around her, hugging her close to him. He pressed his mouth against hers, kissing her deeply.  
"Thank you for being there for me" He whispered against her hair.

"Always" she responded as she caressed his back.

…

 **Thank you so much for the reviews I really appreciate them :) hope you liked this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

They just finished dinner and Olivia started to do a little clean up. She went to the kitchen and washed the glasses. When she she headed back to the couch she found Peter watching some baseball game.

"Are the Mets losing again? She asked pointing at the tv with a smile.

"Haha Very funny. Come here" He said moving his legs making room for her.

Peter moved his head back on the couch and the looked at her. Olivia winked at him making him smile. She sat by his side and put her legs on his lap and he started to rub her feet.

" Mmmm...That feels soo good" Olivia said closing her eyes and cuddling down in the couch. She felt him move his hand to her ankle and slowly start to pull on it. She opened her eyes, and looked over at him, noticing the lust in his eyes. He grabbed her other ankle, and started to pull on that one too. He pulled Olivia down just far enough so she was more laying down than sitting up and started to crawl on top of her.

"God, I missed you so bad Liv" he said with a mischievous smile, and then he leaned in and kissed her. Olivia moaned and relaxed, feeling him ease on top of her, not putting all of his weight, but just enough so she felt deliciously constrained. The way he moved his tongue in her mouth instantly got Olivia mind thinking of what it could do other places, and a straight line of heat went from the inside of her mouth to between her legs, where his leg was resting. She moaned and started to rub her lower half against his thigh. Peter leaned even closer , making every sensation even stronger.

She moved the back of his shirt so that she could touch him, finding the skin of his back pleasantly warm and smooth. His kisses were becoming deeper and longer, making fireworks explode behind her eyes. He broke away and sat up, leaving her breathless and suddenly cold. He reached up and pulled his shirt off over his head and threw it to the ground. Olivia laid there, frozen, watching the muscles of his chest move as he reached down and undid the button and zipper of her jeans. He scooted back a little and lowered himself to his knees beside the couch, pulling her jeans and underwear along with him. Then he slid his hand up her legs and her inner thighs, pulling them apart easily. He started to kiss her thighs , locking eyes with her, and started to lick his way up her thighs. Olivia's breathing started to go faster and faster the higher he went, and when he started to kiss the skin closer to her wet centre, she started to shake in anticipation.

"Please Peter" she said, begging him. He looked at her again, and then took one slow, long lick over her wet folds. She arched, her hands instantly going to her breasts.

His tongue still lingered between her folds, moving, while she frantically removed her shirt and bra. Olivia instantly put her hands back to her breasts making him groan slightly from between my legs.

She moaned and started to move her hips against his face, getting more excited at the thought of getting herself off against his face. He wrapped his arms around her thighs, pulling them a little more apart with his hands, and started to suck and lick her clit.

He started slow, licking her up and down with his tongue flat, covering as much space as he could. He started gentle on her clit, making her shudder with every flick of his tongue.

"Oh yes. Oh yes"

"You like that?"

"Fuck yesss"

Olivia was squeezing her breasts slightly, pinching and pulling her nipples. She could feel her orgasm building up, and he could feel it, too. He started to lick her faster, keeping her thighs apart as they started to tighten around his head; she couldn't help it.

"Right there. Yesss" she moaned, reaching down and grabbing Peter's hair, pushing her lower half into his face as he ate her, thrusting her hips forward while moaning louder and louder. His green eyes were almost black with lust and right before she was about to come, he pulled himself away and stood up. She looked at him angrily, not understanding why he would pull away until she saw how hard he was. His erection was strained against his pants, and he was undoing the buckle when she quickly stood in front of him.

She kneeled, pulling his pants and boxers down , instantly closing her mouth around his cock. Peter groaned as Olivia took him deeper, she had his balls in one hand and she moved her head back and forth, looking up at him to get just a glimpse of the pleasure she was giving him expressed on his face. His mouth was open, his hand lightly on the back of her head.

She took her hand of his balls to reach down and touch herself, moaning as she felt the wetness mixed with his saliva between her legs. Olivia started to rub herself, careful to avoid her clit for fear of coming.

"Shit Liv. That feels so good" He moaned twirling her hair in his hands.

She moaned on his cock as she sucked him. After a while she felt him get even harder and bigger, so she backed away from him, and eased herself back up onto the couch, sitting on the very edge. He knelt down and positioned himself in front of her, placing the head of his cock right at her opening. She was looking down at it, the anticipation almost killing her. She looked up at him, and leaned back slightly.

He started to slide into her, making her moan loud. She was so fucking wet it was easy for him. It felt amazing. Instantly, her whole body got hot, and she felt like she had to move. She pushed back, making her breasts bounce with the contact. Peter put his hands on her hips, pulling her to him, and slightly pushing her away as he pulled out. She put her hands over her head to hold on to the back of the couch, watching her breasts bounce and watching him move over and over. His thrusts were coming faster, and sweat was breaking out on his forehead.

"Oh fuckkkk baby I'm so close" she moaned. He groaned in response and his thrusts started to get faster her eyes flew open then and he was looking right into them.

" Fuckkk Liv Come for me baby" he said. She could feel the tightness as she squeezed him. His grip on her hips tightened, and he groaned moving faster as she felt him spill his semen inside of her. She was squeezing him while he throbbed inside, and he fell over on top of her. The lay there, catching their breath, until it started to even. He moved slightly, pulling himself out of her, making her feel empty. He leaned back, looking at her.

Olivia smiled, grabbing his face. "What?"she asked.

Peter shook his head. Pulling out a wet strain of hair out of her face "I love you so much Liv"

She sat up, putting her arms around his neck and kissing him. "I love you Peter, so much. And I can't wait until you are inside of me again." He grinned, and started to stand up, pulling her up with him.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Just a little fantasy of my dirty mind_**

...

The bar was crowded . She pushed her way through the people and glanced around. It took her a minute before she spotted him . She smiled to herself and started toward him, her black heels sticking to the floor with every step.

She cleared her throat and playfully squeezed Peter's shoulder.

"Got a hot date?" She teased.

"She's already here" Peter shot back with a wink and a wide grin. She slipped her coat off, then her scarf, and she caught him steal a quick glance toward her chest. Secretly pleased, she turned her body toward him. She was wearing a black dress, it was tight and low cut and made her boobs look amazing. It was her secret weapon outfit, and she felt especially sexy when she paired it with those high heels. She curled her hair through her fingers and leaned over the table, pushing her breasts together.

"You look so fucking gorgeous" he said as Olivia sipped the water in front of her and caught some ice in her lips.

"And you look so fucking handsome" she fingered the menu gently for a moment and could have sworn she saw Peter blush. He was cute when he blushed, and she loved to see that flush of color come across those cheeks. Hell, he was cute even when he wasn't blushing. And he was even cuter when he started talking. So damn smart. It was so sexy when he opened his mouth that Olivia could feel a tingle stir in her belly just thinking about it. She wondered what else his mouth was good at.

The waitress approached and took their orders. She smiled at him. Their Fridays always went the same way. They met at the bar down the block chatted about anything, ate, drank and laughed. It was their weekly ritual. They started dating two month ago and they felt as horny as the first day.  
She was knocked back to reality when she felt his knee gently land against hers. A chill ran up her back and her heart beat fast for a minute. They'd never actually had sex in a public place, even though she'd fantasized about it almost every day. Ok. Every day. Deep, dark fantasies about ravaging him in her office or in his office or in his car in the parking lot. Anywhere.

She let her knee rest back on his while they all talked and couldn't help but let her hand brush against his thigh when she positioned her napkin on her lap. She let her fingers linger on him for a brief second. She definitely noticed him blush that time.

They drank their bourbon, talking about random topics. At 11 pm they were ready to leave the bar

"I'm going to hit the restroom before we go" He looked directly at her and as she gazed back she felt his hand slide on her the top of her leg. He gave it a quick stroke and was out of the booth. She watched him go but he didn't turn around. In her head, she counted to 15.

Olivia knew what he meant. They talked about having sex in a public restroom before and she was nervous as hell that this was really happening. She slid out of the booth and headed to the restroom. She was so fucking wet already.

She found him in the back of the bar, waiting for her. Silently, he opened the door to the men's room and glanced in. He didn't need words. She walked in and looked around to make sure it was empty. He came up behind her and stood close. She could feel his breath on her shoulder as his lips gently brushed against her. Her heart stopped. He slid his hand around her waist and guided her into the stall in front of them. Once she heard the door lock shut she turned to face him. They were body to body. She could feel his heart beat. He was a little bit taller than she was, and as she looked at him he took her face in his hands. They were so big, but soft and she turned her mouth into his palm and kissed it. He moaned softly and pressed his lips to hers, hard. It took her breath away.

She ran her hands up his chest and through his hair as this tongue pushed her lips apart and found its way into her mouth. He could feel that her body was tense, nervous. He gently took her lip in his teeth and felt her body melt into him. That was all he needed to go from firm to rock fucking solid. He pushed himself against her.

"See what you do to me?" He whispered hotly.

"Mmmm...Wait until you see what I do to you." She murmured back. She sat him down on the toilet and landed hard on his lap. He slipped his hands under her skirt and found her already soaking wet. Her lower half was throbbing and she moaned loudly when he touched her. She was already so hot. He cupped her and quickly found her clit, pushing her legs apart farther, and drawing small, firm circles in her as she unbuttoned his dark jeans. She wiggled over him as her breath got fast and shallow.

"Fuck Liv you're so wet baby" he groaned in her ear.

She moaned when he pushed two fingers deep into her, throwing her head back and taking a deep breath to compose herself.

"Oh god Peterrr fuckkk" she hissed grabbing his hair.

He took that opportunity to put his mouth on her neck, and bite her softly, still working his fingers deep. She freed his aching cock from his boxers and she moaned as she felt him. She gave him a few strong tugs, bit her lip, looked deep into his eyes and guided him into her, never breaking his intent stare. She came down halfway on his lap, and then slid back up. He gasped and grabbed her ass, pushing her all the way down into him. As she drove herself around her lap he moved his hands up the sides of her body, and the fingers that were just inside her found their way into her mouth. She sucked them hard, her tongue circling through each finger. Her teeth gently moving up and down each one. The taste of herself made her move faster in his lap.

Peter breath grew rapid. He was ready to explode. He buried his face into her breasts to stop from screaming her name. His body shook and he pushed himself deeper into her. He pulled his fingers from her lips and brushed the hair from the side of her face, grabbing a fistful and guiding her toward him. He pulled her mouth to his so he could taste her. His tongue traced a path around her juicy lips. He could taste her sweetness and he wanted more.

They were moving faster now, in unison, their mouths locked and their hands exploring each other, nails sinking into flesh, gasping into each other's mouths.

Olivia broke their deep kiss and leaned into Peter's ear. She nipped his earlobe and wishpered in his ear "Cum in me. Now. I want to feel all of you."

Her hot breath sent him over the edge. Peter couldn't keep it together any more. He let go and felt her walls tighten hard around him, sucking him in even deeper.

"Fuckkk. That's so fucking hot. You are so fucking hot." His words spilled out in in jagged gasps. His body shook and a chill ran up his back. He legs felt numb as she released him and kissed him once more, gently and softly this time. He smiled deep into her eyes, drunk on her.

Silently, she rose up off of his lap, dripping, and pulled her skirt down. "See you back at the table." She winked.

He groaned. She will be the death of him.

...

 ** _Leave a review if you want more ;)_**


	11. Chapter 11

Peter was in his apartment, staring at the whiskey with a grin on his face. He was feeling good. Having dinner with Olivia the other day was absolutely great. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Couldn't stop thinking about her smile. She was absolutely gorgeous. He was deep, so deep….

 _Ding_.

He spun around to face the door, he wasn't expecting anyone. To his surprise ,he saw Olivia standing there as he opened the door.

"Liv! Hey." He grinned, "Come in"

He watched her walking towards him. She threw her jacket on top of the couch .

He raised an eyebrow. "it's everything ok?"

"Yeah. It's just..Well, I was alone in my apartment and I wanted to see you" she smiled to him.

"Well you sure can read my mind. I was just going to call and invite you over" he said, grabbing her hand and leading her to the sofa.  
He sat down next to her. "I was just watching this movie. It's pretty boring though" he smiled, "Want some beer?"

She just stared at him. He couldn't hide his grin. Her brown hair was shining; her face flushed; her lips so plump and red that he just wanted to kiss the hell outta her.

It was as if she was reading his mind. It was before he could even register what was happening - one second she was smiling up at him and the next second, she came crashing into him. Her lips pressed tightly against his, her whole body weight pushing against him.

He _never_ thought he'd do it, but he pulled back from the kiss and he pushed her away. His hands rested on her shoulders as he saw her eyes flutter open, her expression confused, eyebrows furrowed.

"Peter?" she questioned.

He shook his head at her, sighing loudly. "Liv, what are you _doing_?"

"Well, that should be obvious," she smirked as her hand reached out to tug on the buttons of his shirt. When his sombre expression didn't change, "I-I just thought...don't you..." she paused as her smirk faded, "want to?"

"Damn it, Liv, of course I _want_ to. But, are you sure..."

"Believe me. I am sure" she whispered, her face unbelievably close to his own. He could smell her shampoo, the hint of her perfume and her hot breath in his face. God she smelled so good.

He fely intoxicated now, even more so when she ended up straddling him, legs folded on either side of his thighs. _How'd she even get there so quickly?_ It was like his brain was moving in slow motion and he couldn't find it in himself to pick her up and move her aside.

Her lips were moving towards his again, but she swerved slightly, landing a kiss to the side of his mouth, small kisses peppering his face, drifting across his chin up to his ear. She tugged at his earlobe with her teeth before sucking on it briefly. "Peter, _please_."

The man only had so much willpower. In mere seconds, he was on his feet, hands gripping her thighs tightly as she wrapped her legs around his waist. His lips found hers, her mouth opening easily as his tongue found hers. He stumbled blindly to his bedroom, hands leaving Olivia's thighs briefly, if at all, to ensure they didn't fall over or walk into any furniture.

Walking in the room he looked back up at her and smiled when her eyes returned to his, the sparkle there making his heart flutter with something he wasn't ready to admit to.

"I want you so bad," he groaned . One hand cupped her ass as the other went to assist in pulling his shoes off, followed by his socks.

"Then take me" she moaned into his ear.

He growled as he kissed her. Her hands gripped his face, pulling him closer to her. He bent over slightly and dropped her gently on the edge of the bed, her legs hanging off the end.

He stood straight as he worked to slide off his suit jacket, fingers then moving to unbutton his shirt. She was eyelevel to his belt and she reached out to undo it.  
She finally slid the belt out of the loops, tossing it carelessly to the floor next to them and then tugged at the button and zipper of his trousers.

"Liv" he groaned.

"Mmm yeah?" she exclaimed, a wide grin appearing on her face.

"Pleasee"

And then his trousers were around his ankles and her hands were traveling along the waistband of his boxers. In one quick motion he dropped to his knees before her, her hand dropping from his boxers. He'd only just realized that she was still fully clothed. He grabbed at her legs, his hands moving to tug the boots from her feet. He slid off her socks and a small gasp escaped her lips.

He couldn't hide his grin, "Ticklish?" he questioned, not waiting for an answer and standing up just enough so that they were eyelevel with each other.

She took the opportunity to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him in for another kiss. With one arm wrapped around her waist and the other stabilizing himself, he lifted her up and moved her to rest her head on the pillows.

He slid down her body, hands gripping the hem of her shirt and slowly sliding it up. Her hands reached down to run through his hair as he dropped kisses along her abdomen up to the underside of her breasts. He tugged the shirt off her body and threw it far away from the bed. His hands ran the lines of her bra, fingers tracing along the underwire before skimming down her sides towards her jeans. She shivered and he grinned, pleased at himself. He expertly popped the button and tugged the denim from her legs smoothly before returning his attention higher.

He slid the bra strap from her right shoulder, open mouthed kisses trailing from one shoulder to the other as he repeated the action, teeth lightly scraping against her collarbone along the way.

" _Peter_ " she moaned, "get on with it. You're killing me here..."

"Patience" he smiled against her skin, her back arching slightly as he reached behind her for the clasp, slipping the hooks and pulling the garment off.

His hands immediately cupped her full breasts, thumbs stroking back and forth against her nipples, watching them tighten in the cool air. He looked up at her. Her eyes were closed, brows furrowed in what he could only assume was sexual frustration. His right hand pulled at her nipple and her eyes popped open.

"I want you to watch me, Olivia"

She whimpered, her eyes closing again briefly before coming to rest on his. He gripped the back of her knees, tugging her legs to wrap around his waist. His eyes held hers as his left hand fell on her hip, his right hand returned to its adventures along her breast, his tongue stretching out to circle her left nipple before pulling it into his hot mouth, sucking softly.

"Oh god" she moaned, one hand tightly gripping the sheets at her hip, the other tugging at his hair, fingernails scraping against his scalp. His hand left her breast to pry hers from the sheets, their fingers intertwining as he moved to give her right nipple the same treatment. Her back arched and he smiled against her.

He kissed between her breasts, trailing his kisses down to her bellybutton, his tongue briefly dipping inside before he laid a kiss in the middle of her panties. His hand separated from hers as he moved to tug them down. His eyes met hers and she nodded, her lips parted in anticipation.

He slid them down slowly. Fuck. She was perfection. His hands slid up and down her thighs teasingly, slowly for a few moments before. He slid back up her body

"You're so beautiful Liv"

She grinned back at him.

She reached for his boxers as he did and they tugged them down together. She reached for his cock, a single hand sliding up and down the shaft slowly, teasingly. She'd been waiting to do this since the first time she saw him.

Her thumb circled the head, the slickness there exciting her. She was so distracted that she wasn't keeping track of his hands and she wasn't prepared when two of his fingers slid easily inside of her. Her grip on his cock tightened and he groaned loudly, his forehead falling to rest in the crook of her neck. Her other hand traveled up his abs and across his chest, ghosting across his nipple before resting on the back of his neck.

His thumb slid across her clit before he pulled his fingers from inside of her. She tugged at his cock before sliding it against her own entrance, he hissed softly before thrusting inside of her in one long stroke.

They moaned in unison, the feeling familiar yet so new. His hands reached up to grab hers, this time both sets of fingers intertwining, Peter holding their joined hands above Olivia's head, pressing into the mattress enough to stabilize himself above her. Their lips met again as he slid in and out, her hips meeting his with every stroke.

Suddenly his hands lefts hers. His arms wrapped around her middle as he pulled her up into a seated position in his lap, her legs folded and knees against his thighs. His hands gripped her hips tightly as she rocked into him, their foreheads pressed together, eyes closed.

He groaned hard at the feeling around his cock. He could only think about the softness of her; her fingertips ghosting across his arms and down his back, her breasts and pointed nipples pressed against his chest, her thighs gripping his, and her walls tugging at his cock.

One of his hands buried itself in her curls as he heard her breathing pick up its pace. Her walls were just starting to flutter around him. He was grateful as he didn't know how much longer he could hold off. He talked too much smack to be the one to come first here. His eyes popped open and he grinned though she couldn't see him. He reached between them and found her clit, swiping his thumb across it with purpose. She gasped and he felt her walls closing in on him tighter. She wasn't rocking into him at the same smooth pace, her movements becoming a little hastier, uneven, frantic. Her brown eyes opened, bright but filled with lust and met his green ones.

"Shit Liv. Come for me" he teased as he felt her grip on his shoulders tighten.

"Oh oh god yesss" she whimpered, her eyes squeezing shut.

"Let go Liv, I want to watch you." He leaned toward her and their lips locked as he continued to slide his finger against her. He broke their kiss, "And I want you to watch me."

She moaned aloud as her eyes fluttered open again to find his. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she finally found release, her walls squeezing at him as he felt himself going over the edge along with her. She couldn't help herself. It was too much and her eyes slid closed as she barely whispered his name. His forehead fell to rest against hers.

"Fuck, Liv," he mumbled against her lips and she smiled against him. "We should have done this a long time ago." She laughed as she pressed a kiss to the side of his mouth, her forehead coming to rest on his shoulder. He kissed her neck as he lifted her, pulling himself out of her and laying her back on the bed.

She looked up at him for a moment before her eyes slipped closed. He pulled off the top blanket from the bed and from under her body. Throwing it aside, he pulled a thicker blanket from the closet and returned to the bed. Her eyes were closed and he was pretty sure she was out already. He slid her form a little further to the left and threw the blanket on top of her as he slid in beside her.

...

She didn't know how long it had been. Her eyes had been closed since the second he laid her down on the bed and went to get that blanket.

She could feel his patterned breathing next to her. A slow and smooth in and out that could only mean that he was asleep. She chanced it and slowly peeked one eye open. He lay on his stomach, head turned to face her. The real problem here was the heavy arm draped across her middle. Oh, and the fact that his face was only a few inches away. One wrong move and he'd be wide awake and looking right at her.

She sighed. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all…

She adjusted the blanket around and off her right side. She slowly reached for his wrist, lightly pulling his arm up high enough that she could squeak right out of the bed...or at least out of his arms for now.

She thought she was about to make a clean getaway, but then-

"Liv?" his sleep filled voice croaked out.

"Hm?" she answered back.

"Where are you goin?" he questioned, eyes barely open, if at all.

"Bathroom"

That perked him up. He raised his head from the pillow a few inches. "Want something to eat?" his barely open eyes searching her face for answers.

"That would be great" she answered quickly from the bathroom door.

...

They just finished eating. She was sitting on the island and he was between her legs, kissing her hungrily.

"What?" she questioned smiling.

"Nothing. It's just…I can't believe this is happening. I'm glad you came here tonight" his arm reached out for her.

"Me too" she wishpered against his lips.

He stared at with a silly grin on his face before he pulled her in for a kiss. Her hands grasping his hair. His tongue reached out immediately and was welcomed by hers.

He reached down, gripping her thighs and lifting her into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist in a now familiar action.

"I'll never be tired of this " he breathed as he pulled away from her lips. He started to walk back towards his bedroom.

His touch was searing, leaving a path of fire, his lips soft and yet desperate against hers. Molding herself against him, her hands roving through his hair and gripping the shorts hairs tightly, she smirked when he groaned in her mouth, and in retribution he used his talented tongue to leave her gasping for breath.

With a grin that turned into a growl, he stood from the bench with her still wrapped around him and carried her through to his bedroom, kissing and touching her every step of the way.

Laying her down on top of the white sheets, he took a moment to gaze down at the beautiful woman before him. He couldn't believe how incredibly lucky he was to have her in his life.

Peter stretched himself out on top of her, his hands on either side of her head as he gazed down at her with such affection that Olivia felt herself blush. "Liv, you're all that I want"

Olivia swallowed, feeling overwhelmed with emotion. She heard the truth in every word he spoke and raising her hand to caress his cheek, she pulled him to her once more. He kissed her so deeply that she didn't know who was breathing for who, but his mouth and tongue tasted like heaven.

Every inch of their skin was touching, hands caressing and lips tasting. Peter groaned when Olivia dragged her nails down his back. In one smooth movement of his hips he buried himself inside her. Being inside her was a sensation he couldn't even begin to describe. He hissed a breath through clenched teeth to stop himself from losing control. One of her legs hooked around his hips on impulse and her fingers twisted in the sheets.

Her muscles clenched around him, her eyes closing in pure bliss. He took one of her smaller hands in his much larger one, lacing their fingers and holding it above her head. Olivia turned her head and pressed a breathless kiss to the inside of his wrist.

Peter moved slowly at first, savouring the way she sighed and quivered, then clutched at him with the hand he hadn't captured. Her moans of pleasure muffled when he pressed his lips to hers.

Shifting his hips a few times and changing his pace until one thrust made Olivia dig her nails into his shoulders and cry out. His motions were subtle but deliberate and his body so close to hers that he was creating friction in all the right places.

She started getting louder and he had never heard anything more delicious as she wordlessly, incoherently vocalised her pleasure, urging him on. Her body arched against him and her nails clawed at his back more than likely drawing blood, but he knew that was one flaw he'd happily have marking his skin. She was writhing underneath him in sheer pleasure.

Sunddenly her head fell back on the pillow, her entire body tensing and for one glorious instant a ripple ran through her body like a wave of electricity, pulsing through her and into him.

Her own climax pushed Peter spiralling into his, his body seeking hers with a desperation and need he hadn't known could exist. He groaned and buried his head in the crook of her neck, trailing wet kisses along her flushed skin.

He took his weight on his elbows, not even remotely ready to move out of her. He looked at her closely, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

He was staring down at her with a wide smile and she couldn't help but smile.

"That was amazing" He wishpered, shifting his hips and making her moan, her eyes sliding shut in a state of euphoria. "Care to go again?" he questioned, pressing his lips over her heart.

Her eyes widened and she squeaked out, "What are you? 20?"

"Haha very funny. With you, I could go all night."

Olivia thought she might have blacked out a little, but found herself awakened by the handsome man on top of her moving inside her once more and she released a muted whimper. He was going to kill her, she was literally going to die by sex.

 _Well, there were worse ways to go_.

"Fuck Liv," he rumbled smoothly, thrusting deep inside of her. "I want you for the rest of my life"

She clung to his confession and figured this was the right moment to tell him how much she loved him.

"I'm yours" she breathed on the side of his neck.

He closed his eyes in response to her admission. He couldn't ask for more. He was here inside of the woman he loved. And she loved him too.

...

 **Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Morning_**

...

Early morning sunlight streamed through the sheer curtains covering the window. Olivia, still blissfully unaware of the new day's arrival, lay sleeping, the sunlight falling on her face, illuminating her naturally golden skin until she seemed to glow with the morning's light. As the early hours of the morning wore on, she began to stir, shifting her position repeatedly in the quest for comfort and a few more minutes of blissful unconsciousness.

Her quest was abruptly cut short as she felt an a soft, yet insistent, pressure that began at her shoulder blades, slowly following the curvature of her spine as it made its way down her back. Stopping at the small of her back, it would rebound, traveling upwards until it reached its starting location and began the process anew. Olivia's quickly-wakening mind slowly came to grips with the feeling, finally identifying its origin as a pair of knuckles, slowly moving over her naked back.

Naked Back. The thought brought her the memory of the night before. She turned over quickly in bed, suddenly coming face to face with the source of the ministrations.

Green eyes met her brown, his eyes staring into hers with a mix of adoration and admiration. Olivia thought she could see something beyond that in his eyes. Was it lust? Was it hunger? She couldn't tell. She didn't care.

Her eyes continued down the rest of his body, taking in the muscular form that was visible above the blanket. She took in the shape of his jaw, his lips, his nose, his blonde hair, and - finally- his eyes. She could get lost in those eyes, in that look that just might echo the feelings of hunger and lust that she was now experiencing.

Peter was doing his fair share of admiring as well. In front of him lay the most beautiful woman he had ever met. Her brown hair cascaded over her shoulders, hiding her soft, delicate neck and coming to rest right above her breasts. God they were beautiful. The cool morning air, in combination with her nakedness, had caused Olivia's nipples to harden invitingly and her skin to break out in goosebumps. Sweeping his eyes upward, he took in the sight of her perfect plump lips before, once again, locking eyes with her.

It was as if, in that moment, a powerful magnet had been switched on between them. Almost instantaneously, their lips locked in a passionate kiss, tongues exploring each other's mouths as their hands explored each other's bodies. Peter reached down, grabbing Olivia by the small of her back and pulling her tight to him, each point of contact sending jolts of energy through them, intensifying their passion into something wild and chaotic.

Olivia's hand found Peter's already solid erection, stroking him up and down as her other hand found her clit. Peter's hands ran themselves over her breasts, one stopping to tease her nipple as the other grabbed onto her firm ass, pulling her closer, kissing her harder and harder. Soon, they were both moaning as they kissed, her husky voice matching his throaty growls for intensity.

He broke the kiss first. Gasping for breath, she felt him kiss his way down her body, each touch of his lips sending spasms of pleasure through her body. He worked his way down her neck, his kisses trailing down her collarbone and onto her chest. Taking her other breast in hand, he locked his mouth onto her right nipple, his tongue teasing her, flicking back and forth across the most sensitive flesh on her breast. Every once in a while, he would bite down lightly, the feeling of his teeth causing her to arch her back ever-so-slightly and moan.

Olivia couldn't take it any longer. Her fingers had somehow found their way into Peter's hair, as if they were seeking out anything possible to hold on to. She now found herself pushing down on his head, urging him lower and lower. He complied, trailing kisses down her stomach and stopping, briefly, at her hips, before brushing lightly up against her clit.

He began slowly, licking his way down her slit until his tongue found her already soaking wet entrance . He spent some time there, running his tongue around her entrance once or twice before penetrating her and then starting the process again. When her moans became more frequent, he began moving back up toward her clit, his tongue inching toward the center of her pleasure. As soon as he got there, he knew he had found the right spot. She bucked against his face, grinding herself on to him, moaning loudly as she did. It was all he could do to simply hold on, her bucking hips making even that simple task nearly impossible.

With every moan from Olivia, he felt himself grow harder and harder. He had never felt so big, so filled with anticipation. He needed her, needed to feel her around him. He couldn't wait, every fiber of his being urging him on to this one singular act.

She felt the pressure of his tongue recede, only to be replaced by a new pressure slightly lower. He was pressing against her now, the head of his cock hot with anticipation and desire. He slowly entered her, inch by agonizing inch stretching her until she thought she couldn't take any more. And then she was empty, the incredible fullness that had just been a part of her suddenly gone, stripped from her as suddenly as it had been given.

She felt light headed as he entered her again, his glorious member shooting wave after wave of pleasure through her entire body.

She was on fire, each thrust raising the temperature higher and higher. Her hands sought out anything she could grab on to. One went back into hi's hair, his bent posture allowing her a firm grip. The other teased her nipple, pinching and pulling, sending her more and more into spasms of complete and total ecstasy.

He was in heaven. Under him was a gorgeous woman, writhing in ecstasy as he thrust into her again and again. Her moans, first his name, then various combination of curse words, had devolved into something primal, wordless echoes of both his and her pleasure.  
Pleasure was something that he could get used to. He had never felt a woman like this before. Olivia fit him like a glove, her tightness enveloping his dick with every thrust, involuntary muscle spasms causing her to clamp down on him each time he pulled out.

He had always had trouble coming in the morning. Usually, he thought of it as a curse, making masturbating, and especially sex, difficult when he first woke up. Now however, he had never been so glad for the added stamina. Pulling completely out, he gently flipped her over. Instinctively, she thrust her ass into the air, arching her back and giving him the perfect entry from behind. Diving back into her pussy, he was astounded to feel that it, somehow, felt even more tight.

Peter began thrusting, first slowly, but picking up pace once he got going. Olivia had stopped moaning, and started screaming, the pillow her head was resting on blocking out just enough of the sound to prevent the neighbors in the apartment next door from hearing. Breath ragged, he kept thrusting. It wasn't long before he felt his balls tightening, signaling to him that his climax was near. He redoubled his efforts, digging deep into his hidden reserves of energy, thrusting and out of Olivia with an improbable vigor.

Her screams became more and more shrill, her cries of pleasure filling his ears, urging him forward. With a final scream, she came, her vagina contracting around his cock, clamping down on him over and over. He was not far behind, thrusting one final time before burying himself deep into her pussy and coming. Wave after wave of semen shot out of him, filling her with each pump until, finally, the waves of pleasure subsided.

Both Peter and Olivia collapsed onto the bed at the same time, their legs turned to jelly and their bodies completely drained of energy.

"Morning beautiful"

"Morning" she said kissing his neck.

He pulled her close and they kissed tenderly, melting into each other's arms as sleep once again took them.

…

Olivia was standing in front of the sink, in his kitchen, doing the dishes from breakfast. All he could see were the back of her arms, as they flexed and unflexed. The sound of sloshing water, soap and the sponge rubbing on porcelain. An everyday image that had never before created a sexual stir in him. But it did now.

He approached her. Didn't say a word. Gently touched the sleeves of her shirt. He gave a slight tag and her shoulders were bare. The shirt fell all the way to her waist and stopped. She didn't turn around, kept on with her work, the dishes. He grabbed the fabric that had pooled around her middle and kneeled, taking it with him, all the way to the floor.

Without even acknowledging him, she raised her feet one at a time, to help him get it off. Her back was now naked. Shoulder blades moving, that line down her back that. It was such a sensual line. It moved languidly, dipping in and making you want to touch it with your fingers.

His next move was just as technical. His fingers touched the waistband of her tights. Peter moved them down, peeled them off. Again, he kneeled on the floor and she wordlessly helped him along. She appeared nonchalant, as if she didn't even realize what was going on. Just went on with the dish washing. Water sloshing, sponge rubbing, plates cracking against each other. Everyday sounds. Un-sexy sounds.

But what he was looking at was sexy. Naked back, naked legs and a black thong. It disappeared inside her ass, creating that half-moon he so admired. The fabric seemed to stop just before her flesh rose up, as if to present the globe of her ass to him, telling him: "Here, grab it, this is for you!"

He grabbed it. Palmed it. Squeezed it. Gently massaged it. And although she tried not to show it, he noticed that she had slightly curved her back, brought her arse up, to give him better access.  
She wanted this. She was hot for it.

But still she didn't make a sound. Didn't turn around. Didn't acknowledge his presence in any other way. He was there simply to admire her. He was there simply because he couldn't help himself. Couldn't not touch her. Couldn't not grab her ass and hips and bring himself against her. Couldn't not rub his cock between her ass cheeks. And now he knew she was into this, because he finally stopped washing the dishes and her elbows came down on the sink for support. And she was bending over, more and more. Now it was on.

He started moving her panties down her legs. He was kneeling on the floor and he was so close to her pussy, that he actually saw the fabric stick to her wetness, before it peeled off. He knew the moment the cold air hit her lower half and turned her on even more. He smelled it. And he was could see her lips glistening. All he wanted was to lick them.

So he did. He grabbed her ass cheeks, made her bend over more and brought her pussy to his mouth. He could smell sex and arousal. And he wanted to get deeper. Fuck her with his tongue and teeth and feel her come on his face.

"Oh my god Peter yess"

By now, she had completely forgotten about the dishes. Her hands were still soapy but her fingers were trying to grab onto the sink, the tap, the wooden board, anything that would steady her and support her. She needed something to push off against, because by now, she was rubbing her pussy against his mouth, fucking him as much as he was fucking her. She was moaning and breathing heavily and moving with urgency.

"Let go Liv"

And then she came. She came with a groan that almost sounded pained. And it might have been because he was licking her pussy so hard and she was pushing up against his tongue with such force, that it might actually have been painful. But it was what she wanted then, what she needed. Pain and pleasure and come and tongue and teeth and groans and fingers and orifices and knowing that the dirtier it got, the more vulgar it became, the hotter it was.

After she came on his tongue, he wanted to fuck her again. Her head lying on the mount of dishes, her hair wet, her entire body limp and sweaty. She moved her legs further and he was on fire.

"Fuck me Peter"

That was it.

He took off his boxers and took his dick out. He was hard as hell, dripping, almost to the point of coming. He could have actually come just from licking her taste off his lips. But he wanted more. He wanted to fuck her. Fuck her good and hard and steady, until she came again on his dick. He wanted to stretch her and push her and feel her spasm around his dick because it felt so good. He wanted her vagina to take him in and suck him off.

So he did. He went in. Smoothly, because she was so wet it was just sticky cream by now. He could see his dick disappearing inside her, could see it come out through the seam of her ass.

"Oh fuck Olivia you feel so good" he groaned in her ear.

She was exhausted, could barely keep her balance but she looked happy being fucked. Until he started fucking her harder and she moaned hard.

"Oh fuck yesssss" she hissed, grabbing his hands that were resting on her hips.

He fucked her deeper and harder and faster. He grabbed her hair and tugged her head back.

"I love you so much" he whispered in her ear and bit down on her shoulder, close to the neck, like animals do. And then she came. Again. In an instant, while his teeth were still pushing into her flesh and his fingers were in her hair and his dick was pumping into her.

He came as well, as her walls were tightening around him. He came inside just to mark her in the most intrusive way possible.

He turned her around, looked at her face, saw the red colour in her cheeks and the tired grin on her lips.

"I love you" she said kissing him sweetly.

This felt so natural, so nice, _so normal_.

This was being in love, and they were really enjoying it.

...

 _ **Thanks for reading! Reviews are life :)**_


	13. Chapter 13

Olivia had butterflies in her stomach as she walked to his building. Jesus. It happened to week ago and just like she said to him, it was just one night. They had sex. Awesome, mind-blowing sex and that was it. Yeah right, like she could believe that.

"Hey" she said as he opened the door.

"Hey" he stepped aside to let her in. She turned towards him as he closed the door.

"I just came to say that we found Sarah. She was at her grandmother's old beach house"

"Well at least we have good news. This case was insane. Is she ok?" he asked. Peter took a moment to take her in. She was wearing a simple black bluse with jeans but it fit her perfectly. He felt completely overwhelmed by how much he absolutely loved the woman standing in front of him. He wanted to know everything about her and make her…

"Yeah she's fine. Carisi and Rollins are with her at the hospital, they called about an hour ago. No signs of abuse. Just a minor head injury" she said interrupting his thoughts.

"Great. I'm going to talk to her tomorrow we need her testimony" Peter said.

"Ok" She caught him staring and gave him a small smile. She saw an expression on his face that she didn't recognize and it scared her not to be able to control herself and make a mistake by saying something she would regret later or kiss him right now and here. He looked so sexy right now, standing in casual clothes. She could see the definition of his chest and his arms and she felt a deep throb as she thought of those arms wrapped around her; his hard body pressed up against her.

"Well I have to get going. So" she said nervously.

"Liv wait" he interrupted her.

"Yeah?" she asked. The sound of his voice making goosebumps erupt all over her skin.

"Are we even going to talk about it?"

 _Oh god. Here we go._

"There is nothing to talk about" she said, her tone a little sharper than she intended. She needed to get a grip. She was so damn nervous.

"What's wrong? Was something I said or?" he said. Her heart melt at how sweet and caring he was with her.

"We talked about this. Let's just forget it ok?" This was so damn hard to her. Refuse to him. She wanted him so fucking badly.

"I can't" he whispered.

"Peter" she said, her tone pleading.

"Liv" he said, closing the distance and grabing her hands with his.

 _No. Nonono._ She couldn't be weak. This was insane…they couldn't do this. She need to stop this.

"It was just sex" she said looking at the floor. She pleaded he believed the lie.

"Really? Do you honestly think that?" he asked, his voice rough "Or is that you're afraid to talk about how you feel? I already told you it wasn't just one night thing for me. And I know you feel the same. I just don't understand why are you avoiding me...avoiding this between us"

"There is no us" she said in a flat tone. Her body was betraying her, she could already feel a flush spreading across her body.

"Liv" he wishpered "I can't stop thinking about you. About the other night. It was special for me. I felt something I never felt before with anyone. Do you understand?. I knew it from the beggining. The first time we meet. Jesus. I saw you and"

"We can't" she said sofly closing her eyes.

"Why?" "Who says we can't? I miss you Olivia. Every time we are together I can't stop thinking about how much I want to kiss you" he said his forehead against her. His breath on her lips.

She closed her eyes. She wasn't strong enough. She wanted this just as much as he did, and she was tired of fighting it. "Peter, you know I feel the same way. That night it was amazing for me too. It felt so good. I never felt that way. But"

"But what?" He pushed, softly. "Please tell me"

"I'm scared you know? My feelings for you are strong and if this does not work. I just... I don't want to lose you" she whispered.

"Olivia. I'm scared too. And I promise you're never going to lose me. Let's just try this ok? We both deserve to be happy. And I only feel whole when I'm with you" he looked at her smiling softly "I'm so deep in love with you Liv and I just want to make you happy, just give me the chance to do do that. Tell me yes"

That was it. He was right, she wanted this. He wanted this. And it was worth to take the risk.

"Yes"

He closed the gap between them, hesitating only a second before he dropped his mouth against hers.

"I just want to make you happy Liv" he said between kisses.

And the truth was that she couldn't stop thinking about him either.

"Take me to bed."

He growled and pulled her against his hard body. He crushed his mouth against hers again. The kiss was hungry and demanding. She trusted her body to him, completely. She gripped onto the front of his shirt kissing him back.

He slid his fingers through her hair, sending shimmering cascades of sensation over her shoulders and down her spine. Then, in an instant, he grabbed a fistful of her hair and gently pulled her head backwards as he started kissing the exposed skin of her neck.

He lifted her off her feet, carrying her into the bedroom.

"I want you so bad"

Her face flushed crimson. She was so turned on.. She undressed, her fingers trembling with the intensity of the moment. He stared so intently, his gaze raking over every inch of exposed skin.

When she stood before him in only her red lacy bra and panties, he pulled forward. His cock was hard as he pulled her against his body again. He shoved his hand inside her underwear, his finger sliding into her panties, circling around and teasing her clit. She gasped against his lips.

He groaned against her neck feeling her wetness. Just for him.

"Please" she breathed. "I need you inside me"

He took his hand away when she began unconsciously squirming, writhing against his hand. Instead, he unclasped her bra and took it off and threw it to the floor. He gently led her to the bed as he started to unbuckle his belt and pulled his pants off.

She braced herself at the sight of him. His body was perfection. He was hard everywhere.

Finally, he climbed on top of her and tenderly ran his hand over her body as he settled between her legs. His touch was so warm and her core throbbed with a need so intense it was unlike anything she'd known before. She felt over-stimulated, hysterical.

She reached up and pulled his mouth against hers again. Peter kissed her, his hand on her breast. Olivia reached down, tugging at his boxers. He pushed up and moved off the bed and pulled his boxers off, freeing his erection and moved back towards the bed.

He placed his hands on her hips and snagged the waistband of her panties, pulling them down slowly looking at her with desire in his eyes. He got her panties down around her thighs and moved briefly so she could kick them off.

He settled himself between her legs, spreading them with his hands. Placing small kisses along her thighs, and Olivia moaned in anticipation.

She grabbed the sheets as his tongue trailed along her core. His broad shoulders opening her up to him.

Peter trailed his tongue down , teasing her entrance with his tongue and her hips bucked up. He reached up holding her in place as found her clit with his tongue and started sucking softly. She put her hands on his head, pushing herself against him.

"Oh god ." She moaned. She was moving beneath his mouth, as he continued to eat her with his tongue.

He suddenly pulled his mouth from her and moved up her body, placing kisses along her belly until he reached her breasts. He ran his tongue across her nipple as he knocked her thighs further apart with his. He settled between her thighs, and his erection knocked her entrance.  
She arched her back, placing a hand on the back of his head as she sucked and teased her nipples.

She lifted her hips slightly, forcing him to penetrate her slightly and he gasped against her breast. He groaned , squeezing her hips as he slowly drove his cock in and out of her. His forehead rested against her temple. Her breasts were bouncing as he increased the pace. He knew he was hitting the right spot because her eyes were closed and she was letting out one long string of moans each time he pushed his cock inside her.

"Yes." She repeated the word with every deep thrust that brought her closer to her orgasm.

"Fuck" He started to move inside of her, pulling out and then driving back inside her. He was going slowly, feeling every inch of her around him.

He moaned, his head dropping against her shoulder as he felt he walls clamp around him.

"Oh god Peter I'm so close" she moaned as he kissed her neck, nipping at the skin there as he moved faster inside of her. Harder, as he felt her erect nipples scrape against his chest.

"Fuccckkk" she cried out as she clung to his broad shoulders and was tossed into the seething crush or an orgasm to intense it was almost painful. Her body convulsed and writhed and she had just enough sense to notice when he dragged his teeth against her neck biting her as he pumped his cum inside her.

Panting, he rested his head on her breast and she pushed her fingers through his hair and they drifted quietly for a while. The only sound was the slowing beat of their hearts.

She didn't know what to say, she felt so overwhelmed with want. He rolled off of her and clutched her to his side in a tight embrace and she nuzzled into his chest.

"Never leave me," he whispered against her hair, while his fingers traced over her skin. "I love you "

 ** _Sorry for the wait. Hope you liked this one. If you did please leave a review :)_**


End file.
